tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peel Godred Branch Line
The Peel Godred Branch Line is a little-known branch line with an aluminium works, hydro-electric power station and electric engines. The Culdee Fell Railway is located along this branch. History In the Act of 1853, the Sodor and Mainland Railway gained power to build a line from Cronk, but this never happened and fell through as the railway was becoming increasingly bankrupt. The Mid Sodor Railway was the result of this failed attempt. However, in 1923, the Peel Godred Power Company was granted permission to build a dam and hydro electric power station one mile north from the town. To supply it, a branch built by the newly formed North Western Railway was constructed from Killdane, with the power company paying half of the construction costs. The line's opening immediately caused a decrease in traffic on the Mid Sodor Railway, resulting in its closure. The eventual electric traction was supplied by the power station. Stations From the junction at Killdane, the line travels north to Abbey, then to the Culdee Fell Railway at Kirk Machan, and finally the town of Peel Godred. The aluminium works are located one mile north of that. In the television series, it also calls at Hawin Lake and Whiff's Waste Dump, the junction to the Quarry Branch Line. Also in the television series, just south of Peel Godred is the junction to the Misty Valley Branch Line. There is also the Power Station which is located between the aluminium works and Peel Godred and it is responsible for producing all of the electricity on Sodor. Engines and operations The line is unique for being the only line on Sodor to use electric traction. For more information about the engines, see here. Traffic is mainly freight. There are eight trains a day to Killdane, four of which continue (by steam) to Cronk. In the television series Whiff and Scruff work on the line at Whiff's Waste Dump. Appearances Here are the appearances of the branch in the Railway Series. * Mountain Engines * Henry and the Express * Thomas and his Friends (mentioned) Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel visit the branch in the annual story, Thomas and the Sunday School Outing. Television Series The branch line has made appearances in the television series, though non-electrified, mostly in the ninth season with the stations of Peel and Abbey being featured throughout that season. The Power Station made its first and only appearance in the tenth season episode, Thomas and the Shooting Star. Also, in a bonus feature from Blue Mountain Mystery at Abbey, trains can switch to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Since Misty Island Rescue, the line has appeared semi-regularly due to Whiff's Waste Dump being located on the line. The Engines File:WhiffCGIpromo2.png|Whiff File:ScruffatWhiff'sWasteDumppromo.png|Scruff File:PeelGodredEngines3.jpg|Peel Godred Engines Gallery File:JamestheSecondBest70.png|Killdane File:ChickensToSchool71.png|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory File:GordonandtheEngineer35.png|Abbey File:PercyAndTheOilPainting27.png|Shen Valley File:HauntedHenry79.png|Hawin Lake File:ThomasandScruff6.png|Whiff's Waste Dump File:Quarrybranchline.jpg|Quarry Branch Line File:BalloonFactoryPromo.png|The Balloon Factory File:DangerPointsRS3.png|Kirk Machan File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle53.png|Peel Godred File:ThomasandtheShootingStar64.png|The Power Station Merchandise WoodenRailwayAbbeyRepairShop.jpg imgres.jpg|Power station MrJollyschocolatefactorywooden.jpg|Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory Category:North Western Railway Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Railways Category:Branch Lines Category:The Main Line